The Rotating House
"Why do we have to move?" Alicia asked her parents on a fall Saturday morning. "Well, we just wanted a place that was different and more sophisticated," her father replied. "I'm sure you'll love it." "No! I loved the past 3 houses we lived in, and then we moved!" "Alicia, you and your sister will be surprised at how wonderful this house is," her mom said. "Ashley's excited about this. How can we possibly be twins if we're total opposite?" Alicia asked. Alicia and Ashley were very different. Ashley loved blue, and Alicia loved pink. Ashley loved soccer while Alicia loved dance. Ashley loved cats while Alicia loved dogs. They have almost nothing in common, except very similar looks. That afternoon, their parents were packing up in the kitchen while Ashley and Alicia cleaned their room. "Why do we have to move?" Alicia asked. "Well, we wanted to live somewhere different and exciting," Ashley said. "Different? We still have to share a room!" Alicia said. "Well, this place is a round house that spins all day long. It's so exciting, and it has a fantastic view," Ashley said. "You haven't seen it yet," Alicia said. "Well, Alicia, I looked at the pictures mom and dad showed us. It's very beautiful," Ashley said. "Come on, let's finish! We leave in two hours!" "MOM!" Ashley shouted. "Mom, the moving truck is here!" "Great! Where's Alicia?" "Oh, she went to go say goodbye to Lindsay," Ashley replied. "It must be hard moving away from a friend. But you know a few people from West Middle, don't you?" mom asked. "Yeah, we know a lot of people from there." "Are you guys ready to go?" dad asked. "Yeah, but Alicia is at Lindsay's," Ashley said. "Well go get her because we are just 45 minutes away from our new home!" They finally got there, and it seemed like a robot to Alicia. "What is this?" "This is home!" mom said. "This can not be a house! This seems like some kind of scientific robot lab," Alicia said. "It's very gorgeous on the inside," dad said. When they stepped in, Alicia was shocked by how nice the house was. "Whoa." "Isn't it nice?" Ashley asked. "No! This can not be our home! This is just so sophisticated, and it is covered with windows. There is no way I can live here, even with the house spinning all day," Alicia said. "I know, that's what it feels like when you meet your new house," mom said. "I can't believe this! This is barely even a house! I can't live here!" Alicia said. "You have to! There's no turning back, Alicia. This is our home," dad said. "We have no neighbors, barely any home privacy, and a giant pool," Alicia said. "I want something normal, like our last house." "Alicia, this house was expensive! You can't ask for normal now!" mom said. "Well I'll ask until I get it. I hate this house!" Alicia said, storming off. TO BE CONTINUED.... The Rotating House: Part 2